Chrysalis Dragon
The Chrysalis Dragon is an Epic dragon of the Chrysalis element. Appearance The chrysalis dragon takes form of a blue caterpillar in infantry with six soft legs. Once it enters its "chrysalis stage", it is upright with two long golden legs, a golden shell on the body and a blue face. When in adulthood it has four legs, a golden color, and is heavily armoured especially on the face, back, and belly. It also has a spike beard. Abilities Weapons It uses its hard exoskeleton and strong legs to deter predators. It occasionally uses its "spike beard" to scratch but not injure too much. Defenses Its strong exoskeleton protects it from most attacks and breaths of other dragons. Other Abilities It can curl up making it completely invulnerable. Breath Weapon It shoots blue, green and yellow streams of energy to temporally blind the attacker. Weaknesses Its exoskeleton does not completely cover its body but due to its surprising speed it is hard to get a direct hit. Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet Baby chrysalis dragons have only one goal in life: EATING. It eats a lot of plants, and can cause huge damage to forests and gardens. They may be cute, but it's a good thing they are very rare. While they are eating, they must be careful to not become a snack themselves; evergreen dragons and other carnivorous dragons, even insectivores, like a baby chrysalis dragon meal. In their adolescent, or better said, COCOON stage, it cannot eat and is almost immobile. Its cocoon shell protects it from a lot of dangerous attacks, but still not all beaks from a whole horde of evergreen dragons, which means it must hide itself very well. However, the dragon is photosynthetic in this stage, so it cannot hide in the shade. As a fully grown adult, it still is a herbivore, but not as hungry. However, their Petaloudamancy allows them to change into babies again, so... Let's just cast anti-Petaloudamancy spells on them and feed them a lot in parks, unless you want to see your Plant habitats turn into Earth habitats. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Chrysalis dragons are often shy but competitive, they are always fair and very friendly. Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards Chrysalis dragons tend to be hard-headed and hard to train, but not really agressive. They may defend themselves with strong kicks when attacked. DDLA has ranked them as 2. When in a park Breeding Chrysalis dragons can be bred by breeding a swallowtail dragon to a duskwing dragon. Habitats Chrysalis dragons can be placed in Omnitats and Chrysalis habitats. Keep in mind that babies are better not placed in Omnitats to avoid them destruction of the greenery; the Chrysalis Habitat is enchanted to make the grass grow at rapid speeds when eaten to deal with this problem. How to care for Chrysalis dragons need lots of treats to keep them from eating too much vegetation on its own or other habitats. Keep it warm with plenty of sunlight. In its "chrysalis stage" it requires a lot of attention as they quickly get bored and often hobble to whoever trains it. Adults don't need a lot of care as they are social creatures and are very popular around the other chrysalis dragons. Favorite Treat Crysails Dragons are not picky eaters, any treats will do. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span If possible forever. History Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Coco (Dalvan the Fifth) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Quadruped Dracons Category:Herbivores Category:Chrysalis Category:Photosynthetics Category:Dragon with Multiple Forms Category:DDLA Rank 2